Butterflies&Heartbeats
by CookyyMonsterr
Summary: After being decommissioned the team starts high school. Maybe butterflies will erupt, or worst your heartbeat might just stop at the sight of something or someone lost and found.


Wallabee Beatles stared down at the paper in his hand. He scratched his blonde, shaggy head of hair as his jade green eyes scanned over each and every word on the half sheet in his hands. He glanced at his mother in the seat beside him and then at the door to his right, thinking of the best way to get out and run.

"Wollabee Beatles, don't you even think ah-bout it!" Mrs. Beatles said loudly, she didn't even have to glance at her son to know what was going through his mind.

"But I don't want to cruddy go!" Wallabee yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well too bad mister!"

"Fine, just drop me off here." Wallabee pointed to the sidewalk and his mother pulled over.

"Olright, but I'm wotchin' you, don't try anything funny young man." Mrs. Beatles scolded sternly as Wallabee pulled open the side door. "Now you be ah good boy, got it?"

"What have I ever done to make you think otherwise?" Wallabee asked and his mother gave him a look which basically asked if she actually had to explain the obvious.

Wallabee rolled his jade eyes and shut the door of the sleek car and walked up to school, adjusting his backpack. He stopped at the iron gates glancing at the sign that read Gallagher High School and he sighed, he was in for it.

* * *

"Oh, I am so excited!" Kuki Sanban squealed to her mom as she started to pull up to the school.

"That's great dear." Mrs. Sanban said.

"Aren't you excited?" Kuki asked.

"Oh, yes I am so happy." Mrs. Sanban said sarcastically and Kuki rolled her eyes. "You don't sound like it."

"Fine, I am just so glad!" Mrs. Sanban said with a little more enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" Kuki giggled and opened the car door. "Bye mommy!"

"Have a great first day." Mrs. Sanban said waving. Kuki beamed at the school towering above her and floated towards the front.

* * *

"Awh, look at you going to high school with the books and the lockers and the kids and the teachers with the students and the pencils and-"

"Daddy, Abby doesn't want to be rude or anythin' but uh, we're here." Abigail Lincoln pointed out to her father. "Bye!" Abby said getting out of the van.

"Have fun with the with the books and the lock-" Abby shut the door waving as she looked around at all the teenagers lining the grassy floors surrounding the high school.

* * *

"Hoagie, don't forget your lunch!" Mrs. Gilligan shouted as Hoagie Gilligan stepped out of the car.

"Alright, alright!" Hoagie muttered.

"Don't get into any trouble and make good friends!" Mrs. Gilligan added and Hoagie rolled his eyes wondering how many more times his mom was going to go over the same things. "Oh, and if you see those old friends of yours say hi for me!" Mrs. Gilligan sped off leaving Hoagie to wonder what friends she could possibly be talking about.

* * *

Nigel Uno crossed his arms in the front seat of his car, every now and then he would glance at his father who was humming some weird tune.

"I don't see why I should have to go to school." Nigel said casually.

"In my day we always wanted to go to school!" Mr. Uno responded.

"Yes, well we don't live in Ancient Times anymore and honestly, homeschooling sounds so much more exciting." Nigel argued.

"Nigel my boy, one of these days you'll learn to look back at this and smile! Your first day of high school is something to enjoy!" Nigel rolled his eyes and opened the car door when they reached the sidewalk.

"Bye dad." Nigel huffed walking away, looking at the death trap that was his new school.

* * *

Rachel McKenzie smiled towards her mom's camera, rolling her eyes when her mom held up a finger asking her for one more picture.

"No more!" Rachel whined.

"Just one more." Mrs. McKenzie pleaded and Rachel crossed her arms.

"I'm going to be late!" Mrs. McKenzie pouted and Rachel sighed, and smiled.

"Perfect! Now get out there!" Rachel smiled at her mom, for real, and stepped onto the concrete grounds of what would be her home for the next four years of her life.

* * *

"I HATE YOU! AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS IN THE WORLD FOR THAT MATTER!" Fanny yelled at her brother Paddy, bending over to smack him from the front seat.

"Francine Fulbright, stop squirming!" Mr. Fulbright also known as Mr. Boss, said to his daughter. Fanny ignored her dad and continued her rant.

"I HATE SCHOOL AND STUPID BOYS! I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO GO!"

"Francine!" Mr. Fulbright yelled, stopping the car in front of an old, five story, stone high school.

"Whatever, bye!" Fanny slammed the car door and looked to the stone carved wall reading the name of the school. _Just four more years_, was what Fanny thought as she walked to the large doors.

* * *

"Patty, look at you, you're adorable!" Patton Drilovsky scowled as his mom tried to fix his hair.

"MOM!" He yelled shaking his hair, which returned it to its usual unkempt shagginess.

"Just for the first day of school can't you please put your hair out of your face?" Mrs. Drilovsky begged. Patton just shook his head and his mother sighed pecking him on the cheek and unlocking the car door.

"Eewh!" He yelled wiping off the lipstick stain as his mom laughed and drove away. When he looked up, he found himself staring at one of the worst places life could ever take you, high school.

* * *

**Hey ! I re-published this story because i released it at like 3 am and it was completely screwed over, so please REVIEWWW !&tell me if i should continue(:**


End file.
